perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Title
. Digging the lantern hanging from the ceiling of the cabanas can be impossible if you choose the wrong (the one they send you to) cabana dig point; one of them has been bugged for years now, but the others work.]] There is an entire quest tab on the screen, little used, the furthest right quest tab devoted entirely to the Title Quest steps. It is highly recommended to use the destination links provided, rather than attempting to run manually to the locations, as the game has a tendency to be overly finicky about the exact location of the character. An easier and evocative means of obtaining additional stats to add Enhancement to your character than the Star Chart, but less easy and lucrative than Meridian. Both offer less stat boosts per bonus than the War Avatar system, although because the bonuses are cumulative, they rival it when all the boosts are counted together. Titles in the sense of a name to go above your character's head are purely aesthetic, but can also be obtained with minimal effort. The stat bonuses are what the quests obtain. To get a title, simply go to an area and click on the scroll at the top right of the screen. Going to the location gets you the title. Fulfilling all the quests that follow acquires the additional stats Beginner * Aviator. Fly to maximum height with the Coordinates Assistant, then hit the space bar to fly one number higher. Physical Attack +3 * Star Gazer. Fly (standing on the towers is not high enough) at 33.5 or above, in the central area of Archosaur (anywhere between the four tall towers with the Chrono gyroscopes on them. Between 538 west and 568 east, between 639 south and 669 north) at night (10-2 AM server time). +6 Accuracy * Marshal's Deputy +5 Magic Attack. Stand on the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship, far east of Arch 626 659 , during Nation Wars, and for 20 minutes before and ten after : 20:00 - 22:30 server time, Friday or Sunday. * Pureheart (Green lettering) +2 Physical Attack. Go to 577 628. Swim downwards and wait for a minute (at elevation 20 or so). Go to 521 665 and do the Dance action. Go to 541 618 and do the Think action. Go to 586 620 and do the Kiss action. Go to 585 669 and Meditate. * Titles were available to newly created characters in the deleted Place of Origination. Earth Born - Earthguard, Lunar Destined - Human, A Distant Melody- Elf, Roiling Sea- Tideborn and Primal Scream- Untamed * Etherblade City : only digging, no kills. Fly Under the bridge to get the popup, and then dig the "Red Lantern" for +14 Accuracy. End of the quests gives +5 magic. Intermediate * Phoenix River - Flying across the river and back, kill Yansheng, Hirudini Barbarian (DESCRIPTION) Tome: Phoenix River - if it's treasure & adventure you seek then read on: The old woman beside the river is both merciful, & mysterious. The heartbroken have no need for mementos. The stubborn prince has a hole in his pockets. The Winged Tiger has lost his treasure. The Turtlemaster never did. A once fallen friend has risen again as an enemy. Dreams come true when all wish for the same. Stealthily the river flows. The dragons may prove unreliable. * Silk Ridge - flying up and down steep slopes (DESCRIPTION) Seal: Silk Ridge - refer to this scroll to reveal the truth: The scream was like thunder, The scroll is the only lead. The Tarantulax & the Feral Ursog are vile. Go to the star for a breakthrough. Truth lies near bones. Break seal atop the arch. * Widow's Coast - 30 second timer * Shining Tidewood - kill Bloodraged Cadaver and Farng Late intermediate, early Advanced * Cutthroat: +9 physical defense. The prerequisite of this is the start of the Expert level Title quest: Seal: Volcanic Purgatory, but since the start is only wolves and Jumby Temptresses (hard to find), it is doable at a low level. After the prerequisite, go to 450 914, get quest, kill the nearby flying boss Vanma. Vanma is level 34 but 1600 attack, which is fairly high for its level. Advanced * Broken Plains - normal monsters Expert * Tai Chi Shore - kill Empyrean Slither * Volcanic Purgatory - Tedious running between Jumby spawning points, and waiting for them to spawn. The "blue men" bosses are quite tough physical damage dealers 70-90 * Plain of Farewells - kills of normal monsters on the Plain * Emerald Dragon Gulf - The Barnacles have a lot of defense and HP, and hit reasonably hard, but they do not aggro and could conceivably be done by lower levels with high magic resistance or with self-healing. They are as tough to kill as Seasonal Harbinger quest mobs though, and Mystic's Absorb Soul does considerably less damage to them than the normal Nature's Vengeance spell. The Clam Scouts are easy, and the Drifting Hex Lanterns, albeit magic ranged. Each of the huts along the shore has a dig point for the Kerosene; one that works perfectly (660 618), one that only works if you fly (671 639) and the one they send you to (665 631) that does not work at all, no matter how hard you try. Crippled Solider (sic) : -Barnacle- "attaches themselves" (sic) 90+ * Boundless Grasslands * Ancient Wall Unknown anjir Level 100 bosses. The level most likely does not reflect their difficulty, as their stats indicate they are as easy or easier than lower level bosses * Origiana River * Windswept Grasslands * Misfortune boss is L 150, while rest is normal kills * City of the Lost boss is only L 60, but a horrendous three thousand physical attack might make it unkillable by lower levels * Hill of the Swarm - (The final boss Tseh) looks easy enough but there is no listing for Wraith Underling * Title System - new site for PWI wiki info on Gamepedia. Note that the location for "Firecrag Grotto", 383 563 , is '''inside' that FB. * Title Quests Guide - forums Category:Enhancement Category:Player Character Category:Perfect World